Nine Months in Heaven AND Hell
by BlueCrowFeatherXXX
Summary: Kushina and Minato share 9 months of bliss in anticipation for an addition to their family. Follow the pregnancy through Kushina's POV. Rated T for mild swearing. Happy Readings! Please rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

_***Hello faithful fanfiction readers! I'm sorry that I am taking so long with the stories that I'm making. Life is crazy, that's the sad truth right now. But, I miss writing and it's a good "treat" for me. This is a revision of my Minato and Kushina fanfiction. I am going to do the entire thing from Kushina's POV. (The funny thing is that if I had to pick a Naruto character that fits my personality more than anything it's Kushina). I hope I do a good job in the portrayal of Minato, Kushina, and any other characters that I use in the story. Happy readings!***_

_***Note: I do NOT own Naruto, and this goes for any of the characters involved. The credit needs to be given to Masashi Kishimoto.***_

UPSET STOMACHS SUCK, DATTEBANE!

-Kushina Uzumaki's POV-

I lay in bed next to Minato Namikaze, my husband and the village's hokage.

I don't know what attracted him to me; I wasn't anything that special or amazing…

At least not for everyone…

Minato told me he loved my bright red hair, and how strong my spirit was.

After that night, when we were teenagers, I knew that he was my soul mate.

We never got married officially.

Minato was the one who suggested that, and even though I was happy I asked "Why?"

He just smiled at me and said, "I will never even consider taking that name that you hold so near and dear to your heart away from you. You don't need to change your name to show me how much you love me, because I know you do. Why else would you live with me?"

He is the sweetest man I have ever met in my life.

After those interesting days, I find myself in the embrace of the man I love.

I can feel his love for me radiating from his warm body…

Dattebane, this guy knows how to make me blush like no tomorrow…

It's almost embarrassing, damn it!

I lay awake in our bed, wondering why in the world I woke up at four in the freakin' morning.

I never wake up this early, no matter what the circumstances.

You would be lucky to get me on a mission, as dedicated as I am I have my limits.

Sleep never comes easy to me.

I have memories of Whirlpool and how much I miss my family, friends, and people I fit in with.

So, hence I would remain awake.

Suddenly, I felt a hot feeling in my throat and a horrible pain in my stomach.

The pain was so bad that my stomach lurched, and I knew what was coming…

I darted out of bed and into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet…

Let me tell you that this was NOT a pleasant experience.

I threw up about seven times, took a break, and then puked another seven times.

I may not like a lot of things, but the one thing I can't stand is vomit.

IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S SO DAMN GROSS!

A warm hand on my back alerted me, and though I startled I relaxed when I knew who it was.

Minato had woken up and came in to check on me.

He rubbed circles on my back and pulled back my hair…

Though, I think he uses opportunities like this in order to run his fingers through my hair.

"What's wrong, Kushina?" he asked, as his hands continued to make their relaxing circles.

"I have no idea, dattebane!" I snapped.

I don't mean to sound hostile, but when I do Minato knows it's never directed at him (at least not anymore, hehe).

"You never get sick, did you eat any raw poultry, pork, beef…?"

I cut him off by throwing up more…

"You know, surprisingly, this conversation isn't helping me feel less nauseous."

If you were sick to your stomach, would you want to hear about raw anything?

Didn't think so…

"Sorry." He said as the circles turned into rubbing.

I felt better after about another ten minutes.

DATTEBANE!

It was such a relief to not lean over that awful thing.

My stomach didn't hurt anymore either…

It was like it just disappeared.

Ugh, aren't I lucky?

NOT!

Minato helped me stand up and guided me to the sink so I could rinse out my mouth and splash some warm water on my face.

Once that was done, he decided to mess with me a little bit…

Oui vei…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, DATTEBANE?"

I screamed as he suddenly bent down.

I realized what was going on when I realized that my feet were no longer on the ground.

This "gentleman" was carrying me to our bed.

Minato, I love you and all; why in the world do you have to make it so hard to be irritated at you?

"I can't let my beautiful wife walk after being sick. That's not chivalrous at all."

He winked at me, making me blush.

Ugh, he is asking for me to give him a good sock in the head after this.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE WHAT IS CHIVALROUS AND WHAT ISN'T?"

He laughed as I continued to yell at him.

This was a usual routine for us.

He would purposely piss me off one way or another and then wait for me to lose my temper.

Once I lost my temper, he would laugh and flirt with me.

I don't know why he does half of the things he does.

But, sheesh, I love this man.

Once we were at our destination, he moved the blankets and places me down.

He then proceeded to put the blankets on me.

My lovely, slightly obnoxious, husband bent down and kissed my forehead.

That's not good enough "flake" boy.

I pulled his face in and kissed him on the mouth.

This was better than I thought, because I had remembered that I DID clean my mouth out.

That always helps.

Minato moved to the other side of me and pulled me closer to him.

We were now facing each other.

If I had the time, I could stare at his face forever.

His eyes are so loving, he is so handsome, and (most of all) he is kind to EVERYONE he comes across.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kushina?" He asked after a little while of him staring at me and vice versa.

"Yeah, I just don't get where that stupid thing came from." I said, being honest.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"I will, if and only if it gets worse."

I don't like going to the doctors very much.

They scare me with their needles and such.

Oui vei…

There is no peace around here…

I put my hand on Minato's face and left it there.

He put his hand on mine and brought my hand to his mouth and proceeded to kiss it.

"Remember, we were like this not too long ago." He said, continuing to place warm kisses on my hand.

"Yeah," I said, suddenly feeling lovesick "I remember."

"We made love that night." He whispered, leaning close to me.

"As I recall, it was my idea." I countered.

I hate people stealing my ideas.

"I know, do you know how happy that made me?" He said, while inching his face closer to my face.

"You said you ALSO wanted to start a family, if possible." I quoted.

"Yes, I would start a family with no one else but you." He preached into my ear.

"What if it doesn't happen?" I wondered, out loud.

"When you are ready, we can try again." Minato stated.

"What if it does?" I asked, suddenly curious of his response.

He was now up in my face and his blue eyes penetrated into my heart.

He cupped my face in his hands and said, so smoothly…

"Then, I think I just might love you even more than before."

"I think I love you more by just laying here next to you." I flirted.

We pulled each other close; any space that was between us was closed.

We ended up saying, "I love you" in unison.

I do love him, and I hope that someday soon…

We can have a family.

I thought about so many wonderful things, that I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep in the arms of my love.

No better place to sleep, dattebane.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Hello everyone! Sorry that my update took so long. Life is hectic right now, but I have a moment and I want to reward you all for your wonderful patience. Happy readings!***_

**_*Note: I do NOT own Naruto, and this goes for any of the characters involved. The credit needs to be given to Masashi Kishimoto.*_**

**Kushina's POV**

**"****Kushina, love, you said you would go if it got worse."**

**I continued to vomit…**

**Ugh, is it ever gonna end?**

**Dattebane…**

**"****I know I did, Minato."**

**I sounded raspy (to be expected from losing your lunch about fourteen times already.)**

**"****Can you please go?" he asked, giving me a look that almost no one can resist.**

**I was thinking, and only thinking about the shots I might have to get…**

***shudder***

**I DESPISE needles with a burning passion.**

**Kyuubi doesn't like them much either. **

**I have to keep this bad boy in check, or else there will be hell to pay. **

**"****Kushina" Minato said as he helped me stand up," I'm going to be going to a meeting anyway, it'll give you something to do if you want to think of it that way."**

**The minute I washed my mouth and my face, his hands traveled there and cupped my face.**

**God…those eyes could kill…**

**He captured my lips in another intoxicating kiss.**

**I felt myself begin to melt. **

**"****Okay, I'll go." **

**I gave in for two reasons.**

**The first reason is that I want him to stop cheating with that look, DATTEBANE!**

**And the second reason is so that I can keep my DAMN BREAKFAST DOWN!**

**"****Thank you so much Kushina!"**

**Minato's face lit up almost instantly.**

**Geez, this man is so easy to love.**

**"****Wha…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"**

**My feet got swept up from under me, and what do you know my husband is carrying me bridal style.**

**How ironic…**

**"****I'm going to take you there, my lady." **

**He said this so formally, I almost wanted to punch him.**

**But he's too…lovable to punch.**

**Damn him.**

**"****There's no talking you out of it is there?" I asked him, as he carried me down the stairs and through the door.**

"Nope, but I love you." He said, trying to butter me up.

"I love you too, flake boy." I said, giving him a small kiss on his chin.

He took his time going to the hospital.

Minato is sweet like that.

He won't flash me somewhere, unless I am sure about it and unafraid.

He's perfect.

How come all men aren't like him?

I am lucky…

And I'll be damned if anyone tries to take him away from me (one way or another).

He stopped when we reached our destination.

After carrying me into the waiting room, asking for a doctor, and rubbing my shoulders…

He said he had to leave.

"You'll be okay, right Kushina?"

"Minato, don't you dare start treating me like a child." I threatened.

"I'm sorry; I guess…I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I'm overprotective about someone that I love more than anything in the world." He confessed.

"Minato…"

"I care about her more than I care about my own life. I will gladly die, just to know that you are alive and unharmed."

"I love you so much." I said after smiling and blushing.

"See you later, love." He whispered, kissing my face.

"Bye bye." I whispered back.

And in a (literal) flash…

He was gone…

"Uzumaki Kushina." The doctor said to those of us in the waiting room.

"Good morning." I smiled at her.

"Oh…come this way please..." she said, not looking at me.

This is something that I am very used to.

People are afraid of me, and are extremely disgusted by me.

Welcome to the world of the jinchuriki.

Heartless glares…

Spit from every direction…

Hateful words…

Horrible loneliness…

Broken heart…

It's a lot for one person to handle alone.

Tests were done, blood was drawn, and weight was written down, as well as height.

After about 45 minutes, the nurse looked at me.

"Congratulations!"

"Wha...?"

Is she saying congratulations to me being ill, or what?

"The date you're due is October 10th."

"Date…I'm…due…" I pondered this for a minute, and then it hit me.

"REALLY?" I looked at her.

"Yes."

"DATTEBANE!"

I jumped out of the chair and hugged the nurse.

I bolted out of there.

Running as fast as I could, this is pretty fast.

Not as fast as my husband, mind you.

I made it home, and stood in front of the door.

Is he home? I wondered.

I took my shoes off and opened the door.

"MINATO!"

"MINATO!"

"MINATO!"

"In here Kushina, what's wrong? Or right? You look happy." He smiled.

"Guess what?" I asked him.

"Everything's okay?"

"Yes, but there is more."

"Um…" he was pondering this, though I think he thought what it was.

I think he wants to hear me say it, which is fine by me.

"Minato, you and I are going to have the company of our baby."

I couldn't stop smiling; I don't recall ever being this happy.

Then again…

I've never had a baby before.

DATTEBANE!

We're having a baby!

"Really? I'm going to be a dad."

"I'm gonna be a mom."

"A dad?!"

"A MOM!"

He embraced me, and I gladly returned the gesture.

I wanted to make out with him…

So I leaned in and placed my lips on his.

This is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my entire life…

I hope we get to meet you soon my little one.


End file.
